POKEBALL GT HERO LEGACY
by dinoton101
Summary: 100 year after Ash and Goku bet Omaga Shenron and Rayquaza the worlds are now two again and only Ash grand dargther Leaf reain but when she get sick Ash Jr set out with his Pikachu to find the four star Pokeball to heal his grandmother.
1. prologe

**I DO NOT OWN POKEMON OR DRAGON BALL GT**

**POKEBALL GT HERO LEGACY**

**Prologe**

**N:"Last Time on Pokeball GT**

**Ash and Goku was in super sayian four getting ready to**

**us the Kamahamaha wave on Huttner J and her parnter baby.**

**Ash and Goku:"Kam...Ha..ma..HA!"They yelled as saw the two blast of ki wint up into the sky as Raichu us Findle it went of New Planet Planet and hite Hunnter J and Baby ship Killing them.**

**N"Hunter J and baby who had plan to wip out what as left of the sayain race meet there end by the hand of Ash,Goku,and Raichu.**

**Pan and Leaf was staying by a building look at someone. And ask.**

**Leaf:'Sivler is that you?"She ask.**

**Pan:'Trunks is that you?"She ask.**

**Sivler and Trunks smiled as a small robot came off of Trunks knew who it was and ran to itAnd hug the small robot.**

**N:"At long last the Planet could injoy a time of pasce.A time to be with family and freinds,but that would not last Baby and Hunter J .Super 17 and super Paul attack and the fores of hell it when that was over Ash,Goku and freinds staring looking for the Pokeballs and the Dragon Balls But when they found them they all crack and a black Shenron and a shiny Rayquza came out and they slipt into 14 in last battle was Ash Vs Omage Rayquza,and Goku vs Omage the combine Spirit Ballls they deafted them and Rayqaza and Shenron made the world into two worlds again and Ash and Goku went with them until the world would need them once more.**

**Now 100 years has pass sent that day and that group of heroes that walk the Earth(Pokemon Earth)years ago only one remain."He said as it sould Leaf young then she turn old in a grave yard of the Z fighter with her Pokemon Blastsioe.**


	2. Chapter 1

I do not Own Pokemon or Dragon Ball GT

Chapter One

Leaf had went to the grave yard to pay her repest to The past Z fighters who was now she was praying a lighting bolt tail and a net sunk out of the flowers.A litte boy who look just like Ash jump out of the flowers with his look very annoyed of doing boy dive back into the flowers,and then came up right by the older Leafalong with Pikachu."Hi how are you today?"He ask one of the grave stones.

''(Oh great now he talking to a when my grandfather told me to look after him what was he thinking?")He thought as he wacth the boy.

"I'm find great great grandfather."He said as Left out up."It gong to be a good day."She said as she look at the Boy and Pikachu."It time to train Ash and Pikachu."She said.

The boy known as Ash turn to his grandmother and said."Soound good to me."He said as you see a villge in the back ground.

"Your turn Ash jump on over."Said Leaf.

'Right.:'Said Ash as he started to run and jump but hite a cliff and land upside down with made Pikachu laugh and roll foolew the cliff but he knew how to fly so he flew back up before he hite the look down and made a face that look like a female Master Rosshi.

Later that day Leaf and Ash Jr. was at her gym that use to belong to her grandfather .And they was haveing a Pokemon battle.

"Okay Ash come with me all you got okay."She said as she called out her Blastoist."Okay grama!"He saud as he called out the only Pokemon he had.

"I chosse you Pikachu."Said Ash"Good it a good thing my grandma Pokemon a .."He thought.

Leaf got a look on her face that said she knew that he was thinking."Ash don't get a head of your self my Pokemon is a lot stronger even for a half sayain Pokemon like us Earthquack!'Yell Leaf a crake open up and the ground began to shack up young Ash and Pikachu thought it was fun but Ash did not like it."Make it stop grandma it making me sick."He said."Ash..."She thought and went over to him.

Next they went to a feld and played baseball."Ready Ash."Ask Leaf.

"Go for it !"He said but when she throw the ball it went very fast and hite Ash in the head and he fell down on Pikachu who then shock him and they was both Leaf came up to him with her sunglass on and kind of look like she was upset."What am I going to do with can't even caght a ball."She said to Ash how was getting up."Well you throw to hard grandma and it did not help Pikachu kept shocking me!"He said.("If you was not a wimp.)"Said Pikachu ."You two quite right now!"She yell."I don't care your great great grandfather would of never said that he would of kept on going even in the imopable time we alway knew there was a way and you knew that when you was around him that what made him so great and Pikachu your great great grandfather would shock him but only if he did something very lay off of your trainer."She said"Like I was saying that what made them so you train hard you'll you will be just like grandpa some day."She said as Ash Jr and Pikachu just look at Leaf."But you have to belive in your self like grandpa did."She said.

"Hey grandma?"He said.

"Yes dear."She said to a frowning Ash.

"Me and Pikachu hungery."Said Ash with made Leaf sweat drop and fall over."Pleace heray ."He said.

"Well at lease you have your great great grandpa appetite."Said Leaf holding Ash hand.

"ey Grandma can you make me a great great cheese buger?"He ask As they walk into the sun set.


	3. Chapter 2

**I DO NOT OWN POKEMON OR DRAGON BALL GT **

** Chapter two**

At a school you could hear a woman reading from some from you could see a kid making a papter air plain and the teacher told him he would be sining his reseus with Ash Jr was sharping his pensile and smiled."That it for to day class deisk miss."She said as Ash got up out of his everyone ran out of there you could hear one kid say free at Ash was walking someone trip he fell down the he hite the ground everything come out of his everything came out of it incoulding his Pokeball that head turn around ."Hey what the big ideao?"He said with his hand on his seeing three was name was the one in the middle the other two was just two other kinds who hang out with smirk at Ash ."Ritchie!"He said.

Ash got up and back up with a scared look on his face.

Richie pick up the Pick up the Pokeball."Weal what do we have here?'He ask."HMy..My Pokeball."Said Ash as Ritchie just look at him.

"My Pokeball."He said but Pikachu came out of his Pokeball and saw what was going on."(Oh great you are beiing bully I am getting sick of savein g you.)"He said to his trainer and then turn to the bullies. and gave them a smirk.

"What are you looking at rat?"One of the kids ask Pikachu.

"Hey that not a good ideal Pikachu does not like being called a rat."Said Ash who was trying to get the bullies to stop.

"So what it not like a little Pikachu can hurt me after all I have on my self."Said Ritchie.

"Okay but don't say I warn you."Said Ash as the bullies kept poking and called Pikachu a rat.

("That it .I going to blast them into dust!")He the bullies scared.

"Pikachu I don't think that a good only want to steal from me that all."He said.

("Ash sometime I think your are going to let me be taken.)"He said.

"Let get out of her time Ash you will not be so lucky next time."He said as they as Ash walk on anther bully came his name was Emerald he just wacth as the other Bullies Ash."Look like there giving Ash a hard after all they work for me."He thought with a smirk."And to think he is the grand son of a wast of my time he weak."He thought as Ash walk right infrount of then trick him again."Wacth where your going kid!"He yell.

"Sorry,Emerald ..Emerald oh no."He said."That right I'm going to say this once hand over everything you have now!"He said.

"Okay you can have my Pin."He said to Emerald Jr.

"...Really you are not going to fight?"Ask Emerald."I know you been training with Leaf."Said Emerald.

"I would not call it training.I say Pokemon Battles and exercise."Said Ash who was now geting back up.

"Don't give me that she training you to be a fighter and a Pokemon you want to fight right?"He just put his hand infrount of his head as Emerald was wanting on a awnter."I just train because it fun."Said Ash as Pikachu just sweat call the others over.

"There nothing worst then a little coward."Siad Emerald as Ritchie came.

"Who would have thought Leaf granson would turn out to be a wimp."Said Riitchie as they walk off.

"Thank for the pin anyway."Said Emerald as him and Ritchie walk the other two stayed and called Ash a loser but not before Pikachu hite them with a thunder shock making them run out of there and Pikachu then went to where the other think was and pick up what dump out.


	4. Chapter 3

**I DO NOT OWN POKEMON OR DRAGON BALL GT**

**Chapter Three**

**Later back at Leaf house.**

**"**You just let them walk off your rocket Pen and almost with your Jr what was thinking!'She demanded.

"I can buy anther Pikachu took care of them."He said as he was getting food out of the refegerator.

"(Ash you know you could of not got anther me.")He ask.

"But it your your why did you not ask for it back."She ask.

"There was four of them grandma and one of them was a bully name Emerald Jr."He said as he look behind him."And two of them was alot bigger then I would of beatien me up."He said as he was getting more food.

Leaf did not look happy not one bit about this."You can't let mean people walk right over you even if it Emerald Jr.I knew his great great would not he please at somethime you have to stand up for your self even if that mean loseing once inawhile!"She yelled as her eyes whilen and she feel back and the plate she was holding brocke into many pices.

Ash and Pikachu saw this and ran over to her."Grandma what wrong?'He ask as he grab on to her."Hey!Wack up grandma!Please don't leave me grandma I have an ideal Pikachu us Thunder shock on her."He said

But Pikachu knew it would not work it would keep her alive but not for long she need to get to a Ash call 911 and the anbulace should up anbd took her to the Hospital.

And Ash and Pikachu never left her side."You can't leave me granma."Said Ash Jr."I'll train very hard.I will be come supoer strong like great great next time those bullies trie to take something from me I'll beat them all up even Pikachu don't die grandma!What would I do with out you!'He yelled as Leaf just smiled at Ash Jr.

"Your shere are a find boy.I have seen I have been to hard on father train with Piccolo and Mewtwo and with the first Emerald for a year and with my unle Gohan and he still along with Gohan (DBGT) RAN AWAY FROM FIGHT,BUT THAT HOW THEY LEARN HOW THEY LEARN THERE TURE STREAGTH."She said. smiling.

"What is that?"Ask Ash Jr while Pikachu just smirk and roll his eyes.

"Real steargth?Have the courge to stand up for what is right."Said Leaf as you could hear the Heart monitore running very fast while Ash Jr eyes whilen."You really remind me of your great great geand father it could me his twin."Said Leaf as she thought of what Ash look like.'Your alakely like him in every almost like my unle Goku too in some way your great great grandpa and Ash where kind of like broghter there families was ery after the worlds came apart May found a was before she die to get into contact with that other anyway like I was saying your like him everyway."She said.

"Ash what are you talking about?"Ask Ash. as Leaf turn over and smiled.

"I saw it the day you was why we name you a very spaieel boy."Said Leaf as she took her hand up to Ash Jr face.'But now you got to be strong.'She said.

'Grandma don't say that!I can't be with out you I need you plase!'He cryed.

"I love you, and I always will and nothing can change that."She said as her heart look like it was about to let someone was wacth throw the revres world.

"Gartina is there anything we can do for them?"He ask the Pokemon.

'I'm afeaired the only thing we can do is wacth Leaf die it her time you knoew what to do."Said the Pokemon.

"I know,but it just that she Ash granddaghter in all."He said.

The Pokemon said nothing and the figer the Pokemon disappered.

'I think I know what to do."He said as he walk throw a portal.

**Back with Ash.**

'Nurse we are loseing her fast tell that Pikachu to us Thunder now.'He oder as Pikachu us it but nothing was figer then came into the room and saw the look on Ash Jr's face it was killing it happen her heart flat line and they couls not bring her back and the nurse saw Ash Jr crying and took him out side.

Leaf ghost was flouting over her body and look over to the figer and smiled long time no see unle Emerald."She said as the figer smiled and they walk the figer knew what he had to do Ash Jr could not stay by his would combine the worlds once more.


	5. Chapter 4

**I DO NO OWN POKEMON OR DRAGON BALL GT**

**CHAPTER FOUR**

Emerald had just goten back from taken Leaf to Other World and boy had he had a long he knew how Leaf grandson was felling right he treaveled to Pan world and told her and Goku Jr that they would be having someone come stay with them.

"Okay Emerald we will do it."She said as Emerald smiled..

"Thank name is Ash Jr.I will send him to you when I find a way to combine the world The Pokeballs and Dragon Balls left with Ash and Goku.

"Grandma what going on?"He ask.

"Nothing Goku Jr by the way this is Emerald."She said as Goku Jr walk up to the Sayain Shinigami.

"So your the Eermald grandma alway tell me about."He said.

"You been telling him stories about he Pan.I hope they was good."Laught Emerald.

"Don't worry why is Ash to live with us?"Ask Pan in a very conuse way."Don't he have Leaf to take care of him."She ask.

"I wish it was that way Pan but it seem Leaf has die.I to0ok her to Other World my was hard for me to do."He said looking down.

"I will look after Ash Jr and didn't you havfe a great great grandson Emerald?"She ask.

"I did but he has turn into a real almost act like my brothers the way they use to before they die that is."He said as he started to leave and then he turn around and smirk.

Mindwhile back with Ash and Pikachu.

The nures back taken them into a little room and told him they could not save his started to from under Ash faces as Pikachu tried to snap Ash out of it.

"Is there any place for you to go?"Ask The nurse as she rub the little sayain head.

"No I'm afread my perants die now this."He said as Pikachu look down.

The nures went out and told the Dr waht Ash Jr had told her Ash heard the whole Dr said they would take him and Pikachu to somewhere to Ash Jr did not like the look they was given Ash they knew whoes his family was.

"Are your sure about this?You know what Emerald or even Gartina will do if we do anything to him."Said the nurse as she morph into a Dark Pokemon Gothitelle.

"We have no chose the boy must the Rat he was oder by thye evil one his Self."He said as he turn into a Ghost Pokemon Dusknor.

Ash wasa getting afraid now had they ment to not help his could nit fider what was going he saw anther Shadow he open the door as he saw who was coming when looking at him he look like a shadow if it had not been for the white and red on then turn to Dusknor.

"Is the grandaghter of Ash died?"He ask.

"Yes die a little while ago."Said Gothitlle.

"Good and the Pikachu and the boy."He ask.

"The boy and his sayain Pokemon are in the waiting room over there."Said Dusknor.

" don't want the samething to happen what happen to King Mewtwo do we.?'He ask.

"No what do you want us to do with the boy?"Ask Dusknor.

"What do you think his anster Ash took down King then alot more even fought Beerus and made it out alive.I have seen into the future and I saw this boy with that rat becoming as powerful as Ash and Goku where."He said as they heard the door of the waiting room close.

"It seem he now know."Said Gothitlle.

'Then what are you two waiting for kill the little freak and his pet rat now."He said as he vanshies into the floor.

Ash Jr knew he had to get out of there fast so he open up the window and climd out along with Pikachu and started running.

Dusknor open the door and saw no one was in there.

"Great the boy lose."He said as he flouted throw the walls.

Ash kept on running untill he ran into someone he did not want to.

"Wacth where your going punki!'Said a blond heair kid as anther guy came up from behind.

'Well look who it Leaf where are you heading off to in a heary?"Ask Rithie.

"I'm running from some ghost Pokemon who are tring to kill me and Pikachu.

Emerald Jr just kept quite and close his eyes.

"Ya would a ghost Pokemon want with weak.:He said as Ash was about to say something when Emerald Jr eyes came open fast.

"He telling the trust come with use.'He said as they all ran off into a hind out that Emerald Jr stay in some times.

Emerald Jr then look outside to see Dusjnor was flouting by.

Then a portel open but Ash and Pikachu got ready to Emerald Jr stop them.

"Took you long anoth have to move Ash thewy found him."Emerald Jr said making Ash and everyone else confuse.

"What going on?"Asj Ash.

The figer from the portal smiled and said."I belive it time for to make my plan a reality.'He said as he us the power of Garutina to combine the world once more.


	6. Chapter 5

**I do not Own Pokemon or Dragon Ball GT.**

**Chapter 5**

"He telling the trust come with use.'He said as they all ran off into a hind out that Emerald Jr stay in some times.

Emerald Jr then look outside to see Dusjnor was flouting by.

Then a portel open but Ash and Pikachu got ready to Emerald Jr stop them.

"Took you long anoth have to move Ash thewy found him."Emerald Jr said making Ash and everyone else confuse.

"What going on?"Ask Ash.

The figer from the portal smiled and said."I belive it time for to make my plan a reality.'He said as he us the power of Garutina to combine the world once more.

Ash Jr had no ideal what was going on while he saw everything started flashing around Emerald finshes and when he was done Ash Jr saw thing look no longer look like City he look out of the hid out he saw diffent people walking Jr did not know what happen.

'What going on?'Ash Jr ask.

Both Emerald turn to him but only the older one spoke."I ecombien the worlds again Ash but unlike the last time this happen this time it can't be taken are some people here that will keep you saft.I want you and Pikachu to stay with Jr go with Ash he will need your help.;"Said the Older Emerald as the younger one Emerald walk back into Other World

Rithie look very confuse at waht going on he was starting to freck out when he aw what hapopen.

"Okay man what going I tought you said your greatgrandfarther was dead I just saw him is he a ghost ...or something!'He yelled as Pikachu shock him to make him stop.

"Thank Pikachu."He said as he fell over as very one Jr then pke up.

"Okay everyone lissen up because I do not want to repeat my slf now listen."He said.'Long ago before Archius and Elder Kai banshies Garutina from Other World a Pokemon by the name of Darkrai led a rebilon againts the Kais and god like use the Time Gears he wanted to stop time and bring the world into took the help of a Human turn Pokemon,and to other Pokemon to stop the Pokemon Darkrai turn evil called Prime that was not the end of it..."He said as he played a hallowgram that should what happen.

**Hallowgram.**

**Lucas(Pikachu):"What are you doing Pyro?"He called out.**

**Pyro(Chinchar)"It the only way 't you see we can't win againt Darkrai."He said.**

**Squrite:"He right Lucas we can't stop him I will also jion you."**

**Darkai:'How about you Lucas will you jion me also think about it toghter will will rule the world."**

**Lucas:'I will never jion you !'He yelled as he charge up and look over to squirtle and Pyro and they nodded.**

**And they all attack Darkrai and defeated him.**

**End of Halloegram.**

But that was not the end of starting working for Garutnia doing his beading bying his he was meet by the god of Destion the time of this Darkrai broke Beerus a egg from Planet Vergta the home world of the Sayain rase with was the destined from the Sayain was Pikachu it land in Beerus lear for many years until a evil tryeate name Deoxys took the egg for hiself and was going to us it to take out his partner before Deoxys could do any the egg was taken from him by a saiyan name he sent it way with a Sayain Baby name Asharot with would later be known as egg hacgths into a later Beerus awaken and so did and a sayain known as Goku had to go to the next from called Super Sayin god Raichu also becameone and fought both of them and sent then Darkrai had to wait again for the next I was born Darkrai came back and trided to kill Ash wind he was in space with Ash Jr grandmother and Ash defated them next time was when Ash was born I was only three years old at the attack Ash parent house after Ash was brought great great grandfather brought Ash Jr and his Pichu to Leaf house where she raise the boy her now Darkrai is back and look for the only one who can put him down for good."Said Emerald Jr.

'Dud how do you know about all of this stuff.'Said Rithie.

"That what I want to know."Said Ash Jr.

"Whale my great great grandfather is a Shinigami he tell me alot of right now we have to get Pan the grandmother of Goku Jr.I think that where he told us to go."He said as look out side and saw everything was clear.

"Ash can you fly?'Ask Emerald Jr as Ash just look at him.

"No grandma never taough me how was going to day but but she got put in the hosplite."Said Ash Jr.

"Great then we have to go on foot."Said Emerald Jr as he he step out of the hideout.

Mindwhile with Darkrai.

Darkrai was getting very angery."Why are those fools not back yet!"He though as he look over at the cyrule he look and saw what happen."So the worlds have became one again."He said as he smiled as heard someone come up from behind."I see your out of controll of King Kai are you ready my olde freind.

Lightning shown around him to revel it was Prime Daigia.


End file.
